dryptonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CommanderKearney/Historical Data Collected by Lieutenant Waghorn
A Brief History of Dryptonia Our planet Earth is not the only planet with life. A newer, recent discovery has our planet in ruins. The Drypton’s, from the planet Dryptonia, have invaded Earth. Dryptonia is a planet in the NorthWest of the solar system, located in the sixth galaxy. A large planet, it is twice the size of Earth. It has a concrete shell that covers the ground. They don’t need oxygen to breathe. The Dryptons have ginormous shelters because they are very large. What they can walk on is very limited, trees and shrubbery tangle around their legs, and sand gets lodged in their joints. The beginning (The following information was told to us by a Drypton captured while recharging) The Dryptons started as Fairyflies. Fairyflies can be found on Earth here, and it is believed that a shuttle heading into outer space carried a few unknowingly. The Fairyflies needed so little oxygen, that the thin layer in space was sufficient. They founded the planet Flei (pronounced Flay), as was found out by a captured Drypton, now known as Dryptonia. The Fairyflies were small, but very intelligent, and the theory is that they mined the planet, and found a metal stronger than titanium. In their language they developed (a series of squeaks observed by scientists), they named the metal Maliana, which was the name of the Fairyfly that discovered it (so the captured Drypton tells us). It was melted in the planet's natural heat, and they created the body of a Drypton. It had space in the control centre of the brain, and that was where the Fairyfly that made the suit would sit. The Drypton bodies had amazing capabilities, aside from a few flaws, like what they could walk on was limited. The Fairyflies controlling them used the Drypton’s strength to mine rock, then used it to pave the planet. As the Dryptons rust if they get wet, (a discovery made on Earth) scientists prophesised that they built large shelters to house themselves. As the Fairyflies planet grew, they became one with the bodies of the Dryptons. The Dryptons renamed the planet Dryptonia, and a new species was born. The Dryptons made new technology, weapons and tools. They then heard of the planet Earth, and the invasion started. Invasion It was October twelfth when they were first discovered. They were in human form, blending in, as their technology allowed them to change their colour and shape. The police were notified, and several F.B.I agents that were in Auckland for a conference arrived on scene. The New Zealand army had reports sent to them and they also arrived on scene. As news reporters appeared on the scene, the world found out about the Dryptons that very day. The oversized robots continued the rampage, and destroyed half of South Auckland (New Zealand), before everyone still alive was notified to hide. As scientists overseas observed news footage, they released a report to Commander Kearney. The report read: “We have discovered that the Dryptons hate trees and shrubbery, prefer concrete, cannot climb hills, and prefer not to walk on sand as it lodges in their joints. We advise everyone to get to high ground, preferably a mountain. Good luck, they only seem to be invading New Zealand currently, and we will send reinforcements as soon as we can.” The planning Commander Kearney immediately chose the students of Manurewa Intermediate School as her army. She sent out the mission one briefing to us, and we started right away. We studied the Dryptons behaviour, and devised separate plans to bring them down. Manurewa Intermediate School was creating landscapes that we could use against the Dryptons in the coming fight. At mission two, M.I (Manurewa Intermediate) still weren’t sure what the Dryptons looked like in their true form. M.I used our prior knowledge of their planets information, as we knew that they would probably reflect their home planet. One plan decided they looked like robots, with different tools in their hands that could pop out. Another part of that plan was that the Drypton was made of interlocking segments because of the known fact that they could change shape. Manurewa Intermediate now had a general idea on what the Dryptons would look like. Seperate reports on our findings were released and sent to Commander Kearney, and then digital images of what they looked like were created. Side missions were given to students who had the capability, we had to release extra reports, ideas, and factual pieces for the public. Another report that Commander Kearney and scientists overseas released to the public read: ‘All residents in Auckland are advised to turn off their power so the Dryptons cannot recharge themselves. If you live in an area with concrete everywhere (90% of Aucklanders do) you are advised to go to large hills or mountains, as Dryptons find it difficult to climb. Go on a boat in the middle of the sea, Dryptons rust in water and cannot walk on sand (it lodges in their joints). If you choose to stay in your houses, check your garages and secure them, as Dryptons have been found hiding in them. Discard all electronic items as Dryptons will impersonate these, and if you make phone calls be warned; Dryptons can tap into them.’ This report was mailed (through a secret coding system that bounced the email around the world so the original owner couldn’t be traced by the Dryptons) undercover to everyone in the immediate areas, and then to the whole of New Zealand. Day 4 Day four of the invasion. Several Dryptons were on the streets, patrolling the wreckages. A base was set up in a mountain by the S.A.D. (Secret Armed Defences). The base was a full running facility, designed for living and war. The Dryptons hadn’t discovered it so it had electricity to use that couldn’t be tapped into. Many people who made their way their had to work right away. Only the sick, children, and pregnant mothers weren’t allowed to help. The soldiers under Commander Kearney’s responsibility had been looking at diferent reports and videos that news reporters had been releasing. They had also found an old news paper printer in an abandoned home, and had fixed it. The S.A.D now had a way to release news to the public, as all the newspaper facilities had been broken down by the Dryptons. The digital news reports were being filmed in a secret cave as their facilities had also been broken. The Dryptons had better technological advancements than Earth, but we are smarter than them, as it was discovered on the seventh day of the invasion that the Dryptons wanted out knowledge. Day 7 Fast forwarding a few days now, as nothing interesting had happened then. A Drypton was found tangled in some trees and bushes that were in a pit. The pit was from an abandoned builing foundation, and trees and shrubbery had been dumped in there. The Drypton had lost battery power from not recharging, so it was quickly captured by about twentythree men from the S.A.D organisation. As it arrived at the secret base still dead to the world, it caused panic that was quickly quashed as the people realised it wasn’t charged. The survivors were sent away to continue working on reports, while the Drypton was tied up and examined by scientists. A former F.B.I agent, Ian Howe, interrogated the Drypton after it was observed and recharged by scientists. After taking the bribe of free knowledge, the Drypton gave all the information it knew about the invasion. - Report by Lieutenant Elizabeth Waghorn Category:Blog posts